


Stein’s Guide On Parenting

by Disappearing_Act



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: 31n is like the only thing that Stein won’t willingly dissect, Dissection, Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom, Original character but it’s not like that, Starts like a month before Maka’s born, Stein has some emotions, Stitches, Tags will be added as we go, Vivisection, i mean it’s got Stein in it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disappearing_Act/pseuds/Disappearing_Act
Summary: Nov 7, 20XX.                                                                                                         Stein, FrankenBegin: Experiment 31n31n will be a biologically engineered entity, able to preform all human functions.Reason for experiment: Spirit will not stop talking about his daughter and how difficult it is to take care of her.I have crafted a tank that should simulate the human growth process. The process will be sped up, as 9 months is much too long to wait.Stein-Or; Stein bio-engineers a kid. He’s over his head.
Relationships: Marie Mjolnir & Franken Stein, Spirit Albarn | Death Scythe & Franken Stein, Spirit Albarn | Death Scythe/Kami, Stein and daughter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. It’s Alive!

Nov 7, 20XX. Stein, Franken  
  


Begin: Experiment 31n

31n will be a biologically engineered entity, able to preform all human functions.   
  


Reason for experiment: Spirit will not stop talking about his daughter and how difficult it is to take care of her. 

I have crafted a tank that should simulate the human growth process. The process will be sped up, as 9 months is much too long to wait.

Stein

-

Nov 27, 20XX Stein, Franken

The process has been completed. Project 31n has been successful. 31n looks to be a small (1-2) female child with hair a similar shade to mine, as well as eyes that slightly resemble my own. 31n was created with a few hiccups, which is to be expected. Once completed, 31n revealed to have a cleft lip (see journal 3, page 58) which i fixed to reduce chances of bacterial infection. To lower chances more, i have placed a temporary surgical mask on 31n. 

31n will not stop trying to grab things. It continuously looks to stick things in its mouth, including chemicals and surgical knives. I had to place the more potent objects on a higher shelf. Spirit mentioned something about baby-proofing his house? Ill look into that. 

-

Stein sighed, shutting his log close and pushing it to the back of his desk. He looked over at 31n, who was making incoherent noises while touching the stitches in his couch. He stood, walking towards 31n, whos attention was now on Stein. 31n babbled at the man, holding her hands up and grabbing at the air. 

“What? Do you need something?” 

31n bounced a bit, her hands reaching a bit towards Steins. Curious, Stein lifted his hand out towards the child, who in return grabbed onto one of his fingers, looked up at him, and laughed. 

Stein felt like he was going to be sick.

  
  



	2. In Which Stein is Sleep Deprived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stein talks to Spirit. 31n is a brat.

“Im telling you, Stein! Ever since Kami’s reached 8 months, shes been more sarcastic than usual! And also much meaner! I- Hey are you even listening to me?” Spirit whined, pointing at the other man. “Now that i really look at you… have you been sleeping?”

Of course Stein had not been sleeping. 31n would start screeching in the middle of the night, and would only stop when Stein would let her hold his finger. Part of him, the part he was so used to listening to, told him to tear her apart, look through her insides and find what makes her tick, she was his creation after all. But some new part made him feel-  _ something _ when he had those thoughts. Something that made him feel sick. It was best not to hurt her.

“I've been busy on an experiment,” he answered, taking a swig of his black coffee. “Im fine,”. 

“Oh please tell me you didn’t kidnap someone again- you  _ know _ what would happen if you did that again!”

Stein fixed his glasses. “Not this time,” and besides, he didn’t quite so the problem with it. They were only there to be his experiment.

“So what are you doing then?” Spirit asked, sipping his coffee, before spitting it out. “There no cream in this!”

“Then go get some,” Stein blanched. Spirit sighed, standing and walking over to get the cream. Stein took another sip, glad to be off the question (and hopefully staying that way), of what he was doing. To make his experiment work, he needed Spirit to be unaware, as there was no doubt in his mind that the redhead would try to have ‘playdates’ with 31n and his daughter. 31n was still unstable, as Stein was still trying to figure out why she moved around so much, and a more permanent solution for her clift lip. 

“Ok im back! Damn this place has the weakest cream!” Spirit sat back down, putting his coffee on the table. Stein peaked over to his mug. It was a very  _ very _ light brown. “Theres almost no coffee in that,” Stein pointed out. 

“Yeah yeah yeah, i like my coffee sweet ok?” Spirit pouted, crossing his arms. “So what experiment are you doing?” 

Damn it. 

“Im raising a group of chicks in different conditions to see if their internal structures change in any way,” He answered. Well, there was some truth in that. Spirit cocked his head. “Like chickens?” he asked. “No, pheasants.”

Spirit hummed in understanding, taking another sip of his drink. “I didn't know you  _ could _ raise things! I thought you could only dissect them!” Spirit huffed, smiling into his drink. 

He wasn't wrong. 

Oct 5, 20XX Stein, Franken

31n’s health has steadied, and it is now healthy. No matter what methods i try, its cleft lip doesn't seem to take to them, and gets worse.  H̶e̶r̶ It seems to not be aging for the time being, ill look into it some time in the future. I need to rest, 31n has entered REM level sleep. I did some research, human children of this age are apparently always this lively. I (a large ink stain takes up the page) 

31n woke up. 

-

“31n. Stop crying,” Stein instructed. 31n just seemed to cry harder. His eye twitched. ‘ _ Pick it up’.  _ Stein obliged, picking up the child.

He was really tired- he had been going 5 days without sleep. One of the longest times he had lasted that long without collapsing from pure exhaustion. And 31n would not stop crying in the middle of the night, even though it was quiet now and- wait.

Coming back to reality, Stein looked down. The child was asleep in his arms, curled up and breathing softly. He huffed a sigh of relief, and too tired to walk to his room, he collapsed on the couch with 31n in hs arms and fell asleep. 

-

Stein woke up to some weird pressure on his face that  _ definitely _ wasn't his glasses, opening his eyes, he was met with the fuzzy image of a 31n, patting his face. He groaned, fixing his glasses and sitting up. Sleeping on the couch never felt nice, and he had been doing it more and more ever since 31n was created, it was just closer to her inclosure.  _ its _ inclosure. Speaking of it, where did it go? Stein sighed, adding this to the list of things to write about. At least he was a little rested.

One thing Stein couldn't do with 31n, was sense her soul. As she technically had no soul, being a creation rather than an actual human. So he actually had to  _ look _ for her when she crawled off. It took about an hour, and she was under the couch. The one he slept and woke up on. It was then that Stein finally realized, this was going to be much harder than he expected.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how to make notes lol


	3. Invest in a real crib you cheapskate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stein gets some time to himself- 31n decides to ruin that.

December 7, 20XX. Stein, Franken

31n has started growing. After some consideration, I have come to the conclusion that it hadn’t been growing before now due to the means of creation. It has started attempts to stand, which seems to be normal. 

It also has an obsession with acids. I unfortunately left some of my acids out in a place where it can reach, and discovered a rat half dissolved with 31n sitting next to it and laughing. It started crying after I took the vial away, and I had to hold it to calm it down.

Spirit has started complaining about getting no sleep at night to due to his daughter. This helps me come to the conclusion that 31n is acting normal for its simulated age.

Stein

-  
Stein closed his notebook and pushed it back. He fixed his glasses before standing up and walking over to 31n, who was sleeping peacefully in a make-shift crib that was connected to the couch. Stitched-together cloth formed a dress, and stitches held the skin that was split from her cleft lip together, and her hair was messy and down to her shoulders.

‘I need to cut its hair,’ Stein thought to himself, mentally filing it in his list of things to do. He had been getting significantly more sleep now that he knew how to actually get her to sleep (it was being near him surprisingly enough) so he was able to dissect more (which he usually had to do when she was asleep, as she tried to get her hands on his scalpels mid-dissection). 

Glad to have some time to himself, Stein grinned and grabbed his scalpel. 

-

31n watched from over the cribside as the grey haired man dug the toy into some kind of squirming thing. She tilted her head, moving her hands along the sleek plastic, imitating his movements. She grinned , pulling herself up and over the crib-edge, and landing on the soft plush of the couch. She shifted herself over the cushions, bare-feet hitting the cold tile. She silently crawled over the tile, sitting under the grey haired man’s desk and dipping her hand into the pool of red warm liquid that was splatter around the floor. She happily burbled as she stuck her hand into her mouth, coppery flavor filling her mouth. Looking back up, 31n found the grey haired man glaring at her. 

“Bah!”

**Author's Note:**

> So the chapters will get longer, but I usually write these during school because it seems like the only time I can actually write. So this is like- a teaser chapter I guess. If you like it do tell me!
> 
> Peace out my dudes!


End file.
